


I Need-

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Post Season 3, Spoilers, but Keith doesn't realize he's pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: "What?  No.  I need-". He shifted, The resignation in Lance's eyes making him uncomfortable.  "I need you in Red.  You said you respected Black's choice, right?  You always say you have my back?"





	I Need-

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.  
> Everyone can just keep having room meetings, please.

This was probably a terrible idea. Keith paced in front of the door, bottom lip between his teeth, feeling suddenly vulnerable without his jacket and gloves. Every so often his eyes flickered down the hall to the room he'd been visiting often but now-

Now he couldn't go there. 

Keith took a deep breath to compose himself, arm raised. He closed his eyes as he knocked softly, part of him hoping the occupant of this particular room wasn't in there. Maybe he was lingering in the kitchen with Hunk, making more messes as the other tried to clean up. Or he could be pestering Pidge on the bridge. He possibly could be talking to Allura about Blue...

"Come in!"

He was both annoyed and relieved at the answer. Lance was in there and Keith couldn't just back out now. He needed to talk to someone. And that someone couldn't be Shiro. Not anymore.

He gave one last look to that familiar door down the hall and stepped closer, the one before him opening.

Lance was sitting in his bed, playing with the contraption he'd been making use of as a camera lately. He didn't even look up.

Keith, hand to hip, the door closing behind him, cleared his throat.

"Jeez, Hunk, what-oh."

Keith raised his brows at Lance who looked genuinely surprised. But soon enough a frown found its way to his face.

"What are you doing here?"

Ouch.

"I...need to talk to you."

"Me?" Confusion, then suspicion. God was Lance over expressive at times, it wore Keith out. 

"Yeah." Keith made his way over and sat next to Lance on the bed. "You were right."

"Of course I was." A pause. "What was I right about?"

"There's one too many paladins." Keith angled his head, shocked to see how sad Lance now looked. 

"So...you want Shiro to try and connect with Red, right? Since Black isn't responding to him?" His voice was soft and Keith could swear it wavered at the end.

"What? No. I need-". He shifted, The resignation in Lance's eyes making him uncomfortable. "I need you in Red. You said you respected Black's choice, right? You say you have my back?"

"Y-yeah, man but-"

"I need to know you'll continue to. That...you'll support me. Even if it means going against Shiro's wishes." 

Lance's eyes widened and he looked down at the floor. "Uh, what?"

Keith groaned and turned more, hand clasping Lance's shoulder. "Shiro wanted me to lead and now that Black is letting me...we've been butting heads since he got back. I know I'm not Shiro, and hell, you don't even like me-"

"Well-"

"But if you meant what you told me, I need you on my side. I need someone to back me up so I can do what Black needs me to do."

It was quiet for a moment, Keith's heart racing, unused to being so...open. Especially to Lance. However, it didn't feel wrong. 

"Look." Lance finally raised his head. No teasing smile, no anger, no sadness. "First, it's not like I hate you. Second, I meant it. I do have your back. You're not doing terrible, I guess. I mean, at first it was pretty bad-"

"Lance-"

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there!" Lance pouted and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at the hand on his shoulder.

Why did he still have his hand there? Keith retracted it and Lance seemed to relax some.

"You can be a hot head but...your ideas aren't all bad. So, if it takes someone as your right hand to cool you off or make you think twice about something...I'm your guy."

Keith couldn't hold back his smile. "Thanks, Lance." They both averted their gazes.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." 

The room fell silent and Keith peeked at Lance, noticing his blush. This was complicated, just like everything with Lance was complicated (and it was always his fault). And he knew this was one thing he wasn't ready to take on yet.

"I should go. We need to rest if we're gonna start looking for that ship."

"Yeah. Hey Keith?"

He looked down from where he stood and took a half a step back as Lance rose as well, holding out his hand.

"Partners?"

God his face was still red and Keith's own felt hot as well. He curled his toes, forcing himself not to run. "Partners." He agreed, shaking his hand.

Outside the door Keith looked at his hand, still warm and tingly.

Inside the room Lance did the same.

At that moment they shared a single thought:

'I'm doomed.'


End file.
